The lord of the rings: the secret war
by grey100
Summary: An elven rider from the woodland realm is sent out to aid realms of mirkwood against the armies of Dol Guldor
1. The besiegement

The lord of the Rings: The secret war

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names ECT.

"Then this is something to celebrate" King Thranduil said. We have survived yet another siege and still we are strong! Now go out to Dale, Lake town Lorien, Erbor and the Iron hills asking if the require any elven assistance."

"Yes my lord," the elven rider said. This elven rider was called Ellandrosian and had served the kings courts ever since he was a child.

So Ellandrosian got onto his horse and rode off through the forest. Ellandrosian was a tall elf at 7 feet high. He stood proudly and carried just a sword as light as a feather. He was very skilful with a bow as well and could shoot almost as well as prince Legolas himself. So off he rode and he arrived early the next day at the woods of lothlorien. He was welcomed there as his mother was a respectable elf there. He found the elves and was invited to stay there. He met with his brother Lodranio and found out about all the events happening. He then went to speak with the lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn, for king Thranduil had given him a message for them. As he was giving them the paper a rider rode in with urgent news.

"I have come to report that orcs are on the move from Dol Guldor my lady. We need to prepare for battle. They will be here by nightfall"

Lothlorien was a woodland fortress. Its walls were thick and supported by the trees around it. The wall was 6 meters thick and a proud 12 meters high. Ellandrosian rode out for the woodland realm and gathered a host of elven riders and rode to Lorien. They reached the woods by mid-day and prepared for an attack. Ellandrosian stood upon the castle wall beside Lodranio as they compared the things they had done while they waited for the army of Dol Guldor to come.

The orcs soon came in their hundreds and the elves fired fiercely. The orcs fell to the ground, but the siege towers were getting through. Lodranio Prepared to fire and as he fired his arrow caught the flame and hit a siege tower. The siege tower burst into flames. All the elves were amazed at this and froze. Then the siege towers came up against the walls and the orcs poured on. The elves drew swords and fought fiercely. The orcs poured on and the elves were outnumbered. Ellandrosian fought on side by side with his brother. He then threw his torch at a tower and it burst into flames. He then turned in horror to see that an orc had sliced Londranio's leg open and it was bleeding badly.

* * *

Please R&R and I hope to get the next chapter up very soon 


	2. the fire burns ever stronger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names ECT.

Immediately Ellandrosian ran towards the orc and killed him. He grabbed Londranio's torch and threw it at a tower. The tower caught fire and created a Domino effect of towers all catching fire. Just then he turned and saw in the distance a band of riders. He immediately continued fighting. Just then Celeborn came out. He fought his way across the wall to Ellandrosian. He immediately picked up the body of Londranio and carried him to the keep being guarded by Ellandrosian. They rushed into the keep and many men crowded around him. Ellandrosian tried to see but couldn't see over the elves' head. Then they turned to him.

"He needs the one herb we don't have, athelas." Celeborn said. "The orc had no ordinary weapon. It was poison-tipped and we can't cure this poison without it."

Just then an elven horn sounded as Radagast the brown led a huge army from the Westfold of Rohan. They fought through the army and eventually smote the last troll. Ellandrosian rushed out and searched franticly for the weed. He then eventually found it and rushed back to the fortress. He stayed with his brother a few days, but left him in the care of his mother, as he had to go with the host from the woodland realm to return home.

As he rode back he met a rider travelling from Erbor asking for assistance. A large easterling army was besieging it and they couldn't escape. Ellandrosian continued to the woodland realm and gathered all the riders that could be assembled at short notice.

Meanwhile at Erbor Dain II was fighting on the wall alongside lots of dwarves. The men of Lake Town had come to assist late in the battle and the battle seemed lost. But just then the ground rumbled. The Easterlings were filled with fear, and so were the dwarves. Then a Huge split began to form in the land and the easterlings all fell. It gaped across the entrance to Erbor in front of the wall.


End file.
